the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Johnson ("EJ")
EJ '''(short for '''Ella Johnson) is a LMS Fowler 3F "Jinty" class 0-6-0T that works on the Moorland Steam Railway. She is Jinty's older sister Bio Ella Johnson was built in 1926 for shunting duties on the LMS system, but preferred the once-a-week passenger services she took from an aging ex-LNWR 18in goods/"Cauliflower" 0-6-0 locomotive. Most of her life was shunting in and around the cities of Coventry and Birmingham (New Street, being LMS metals). She lost the passenger duties in 1938 to her older brother Jinty, built ten years before and was used for a short time by the War Department in 1944 around Newcastle (on LNER metals). Around this time, she would have met , since her life during WWII was heading trains through Newcastle during the closing years of the Second World War. In 1948, British Railways was formed and Ella Johnson, or "EJ" as she liked being called, got the prefix '4' added to her LMS number of '7365', making her BR No. '47365'. In 1964, EJ was withdrawn from traffic and sent to Wards in Sheffield. Instead of cutting her up straight away, she was forgotten and reported as ''scrapped, 1964" by the yard's management. Around 1971, 7 years after her retirement from BR, men from the Moorland Steam Railway came to see if the claims of a "humpy" (another nickname the Jinties got from shunting) that Wards was suppose to scrap, which was forgotten, is true. They found EJ rusting in one of the former scrapyard's sidings, with her BR still visible on the bunker. She was preserved officially in October that year, following a legal battle with British Rail and the scrapyard's former owner, and transported to the railway in March that year. Ella Johnson's restoration wasn't complete until one year later, following the restorations of five others locomotives and overhauls of the railway's first steam locomotives: Jenny, her younger brother, Hughes, Kate and Capulet. The livery chosen was the "standard" LMS Black, a livery Jinty didn't wear then and hasn't worn since being preserved. In the mid-1970s, she got caught up in the "Highland saga" and was killed by the Highland Jones Goods pushed her of a steep cliff over Gladsville Harbour (now not in operation as a dockyard). After an encounter with Barton, along with her brother, EJ, with the help of Audie and Titan, changed the timeline so Highland dies instead of herself and Jinty, or even Jenny. She became the first tank locomotive to handle a train of stock fitted with roller bearings without a brake van (on a demonstration goods train). Around 2009, about the time her boiler ticket was about to expire and Jinty having been overhauled and returned to early British Railways condition, she found an old railway gun () and with help from her brother, tried to hide it. In 2010, EJ hauled her last train before her ten-yearly boiler ticket finally expired, with Jinty double-heading her from Northampsmith to Gladsville. She was shunted into the workshops at the former harbour to await a overhaul. It is planned at she'll return to steam in 2017, painted in post-war LMS Black. Trivia Ella Johnson's name refers to one of the teachers Shane Sowter had at high school, who left in 2019. Her personality is reflected in EJ's (Ella Johnson's preferred nickname) actions. EJ's model is produced by Bachmann Europe Inc for their Branchline (OO gauge) range with DCC Sound. Many of the models seen are just DCC Fitted, pre or post are purchase. Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Tank locomotives Category:Ex-LMS